This proposal outlines a project designed to meet the requirements for an Asthma and Allergic Diseases Research (AADRC). Role of the IgE-FceRi network in allergic inflammation. All are united by the central theme that three major steps lead to the development of the asthmatic disease: the initial immunization phase against allergens (step 1) the amplification of the Th2 response (step 2), and the development of the effector response and asthma (step3). The hypothesis of this project is that cells expressing high affinity IgE receptor in the form of alphagamma2 contributes to the regulation of the IgE immune response (step 2) and participates in the effector functions of the IgE- FcepsilonRI network in vivo (step 3).